Beginning of the Best Times
by RustyRose16
Summary: Lyon Bastia X OC Emile


**Beginning of the Best Times**

 **By: RustyRose.**

Disclaimer: The characters of the Fairy Tail anime are not mine. However, the character of Emile and the adventure they go on is mine.

 **3 person POV**

The town of Magnolia was beautiful: flowers blooming alongside houses, sending scents wafting through the air. A slight teenage girl of sixteen walked along the streets. Her name was Emile Hart. Her mission was to join the Fairy Tail guild. She was a Transformation Mage, which means that she can transform into anything and use their power.

She was a short 5'2, with long waist-length purple hair kept back from her angular face by a braid. She was clad in elastic black skinny jeans, silver sleeveless turtleneck and silver knee-high boots with thick black soles. She wore a black bracelet with the elements on her wrist: blue water drop, red fire, white air swirl, and brown rock. She carried a black shoulder bag with all her possessions in it: a couple gate keys to use with her assorted Celestial Wizard forms, an extra change of clothes, a couple of books, a journal with her notes, and several thousand jewel for room and board.

A loud boom shook the ground, almost causing her to fall into the canal next to her. She stood and rubbed her arm, then walked over to a dark brown haired young man that was leaning against the wall shaking his head.

"What was that noise?" she asked the man. He looked at her.

"That was probably those silly Fairy Tailers getting into trouble again," he said, standing up. "Why? Are you looking to join them?"

Emile smiled and nodded. "Yeah, can you help me? Are you a Guild member?"

"No, but I can show you to the Guild Hall, if you'd like."

"Yeah! Thanks! Let's go!" he smiled at her optimism.

"Alright then. Let's go." They started toward the other side of the city, shoes clacking over the cobblestone. He showed her to the Guildhall, an impressive building that towered over the rest of the city by at least three stories. An orange flag with white outline and Fairy Tail symbol hung from the bell tower area at the top of the Guild Hall.

Emile smiled and waved at the young man. "Thanks for helping me!"

"Yeah, sure. Take care of yourself, kid," he said, waving to her and walking away.

Emile took a deep breath, put on a brave face, and opened the large oak doors and was met by a strange sight. The guild was mostly empty, with a pale haired girl behind the bar cleaning the glasses unfazed by the sight before her. The tables were overturned, wood splinters were all over. Ice was smashed into the ground and walls and smoke was coming from scorch marks on the walls. A brown smoke cloud stood in the middle of the Guild.

Emile dove to her right as a flock of ice doves flew her way from the cloud. She jumped over a low wooden railing and landed on her feet between a blonde and a redhead. The blonde screamed, blue eyes going wide.

"Who ARE you!?" she screeched. The redhead turned.

"State your reason for being here, or else leave," she said, glaring. Emile just smiled.

"I'm Emile. I'm looking to join your guild, Erza Scarlet," Emile said, then turned to Lucy, recognizing them from _Sorcerer Weekly_. "Relax, silly. I won't hurt you." She turned back to Erza. "Is this normal?" She asked, motioning to the disheveled Guild. Erza nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. Although, normally it's Grey and Natsu. But today an acquaintance stopped by and Natsu doesn't like him at all, even though he has helped us in the past." Erza smiled and grabbed Emile's shoulder.

"I'll take you to Master Makarov, he'll apply the mark so you can be a true Fairy Tail Guild member."

When Erza and Emile came back, the fight was still in full force.

"Who exactly **IS** Natsu fighting?" Emile asked.

"Lyon Vastia. He helped us take down Nirvana a while back but before that, tried to resurrect Deliora and in the process hurt Grey. Natsu won't forget or forgive him for hurting his friend," Lucy said.

"Also he's an idiot with flames for brains and loves to fight," Erza said.

A tall boy with dark blue hair and a strange burgundy tattoo over his right eye walked over and put his arm around Erza's shoulders. She leaned into him a little.

"I am Jellal," he stated, eyeing the newcomer. He furrowed his brows. 'Her magic is different,' he thought. 'It doesn't feel normal.' Emile held out her hand.

"I'm Emile," she smiled. "I'm guessing you're part of the guild too?" Jellal nodded as he shook her hand. Her eyes widened as she 'read' his magic, a perk that comes with her transformation magic. "You're a heavenly body wizard? That is so awesome!" She grinned, showing her teeth as Jellal stared back in surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE, ICE BRAIN?" A roar sounded from the direction of the smoke cloud. The girl from behind the bar hurried over.

"Erza, we have to stop them! They'll destroy the Guildhall again!" She said, looking slightly worried now.

"Emile, this is Mirajane," Erza said, motioning to the girl.

"Pleased to meet you. Erza, if I may, may I stop them?" Emile asked. Erza looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?" she asked Emile, who nodded vigorously.

"I have a special blend of Transformation Magic. I can transform into a maximum of two creatures at once, say like a mixture of you and Jellal, for instance," She reached over to grab Erza's hand, then let go as soon as she had Erza's magic information.

Emile closed her eyes, palms down in anatomical position. Her purple hair turned half scarlet and half blue. The blue half shrunk, like she had just gotten it cut, while the scarlet side straightened out. Her torso became enclosed in armor and her legs wore white pants tucked into black boots. She opened her eyes. On the side with scarlet hair, on the right, she had a brown eye. Her left eye was a deep blue with a strange tattoo.

"Do you have confidence in my ability now, Erza?" Emile asked. Erza nodded, her and Jellal speechless. Mirajane smiled and clapped, for she also had transformation magic like Emile, but not like this. Emile changed again, this time to a flawless, albeit short, vampire girl with long raven black hair and blood red eyes. She smiled and showed fangs.

"I've got this all under control~" she purred in a silky voice meant to lure humans to death if the creature so wished. She vanished, sprinting across the disheveled hall to the fighting within the smoke cloud. She reached Natsu first and hit him on the back of the head, absorbing his magic as she did so. He stopped attacking Lyon and stared around, confused, and rubbing his head.

"What was that?" he wondered aloud. Emile grinned as she stood behind Lyon.

"THAT was me, Natsu~" she grinned, finding it fun to mess with her new guild mate who was staring in the wrong direction to see her. She sprinted away as Lyon turned, poking his side as he did so.

"What the…." Lyon said, staring at empty air and rubbing his side. Natsu turned back around to face Lyon's back.

"What _was_ that? It hit me on the head!" Natsu groaned. Lyon turned. Behind Natsu stood Emile.

"Eh, you might want to turn around, Natsu," Lyon said, staring at Emile, who grinned.

"About time you boys noticed me~" Emile said, crossing her arms. Natsu whipped around to face her. "It's not nice to beat others up, Natsu and Lyon~"

"Yeah, says the one who hit me on the head!" Natsu seethed

"And poked me in the side. That may have punctured my spleen," Lyon said sarcastically.

"You don't want the guild hall destroyed, now do you?"

"I guess not. But tell him to get out!" Natsu yelled, pointing at Lyon who just shook his head.

"Natsu, be nice. He'll only be here for a day or so," Lucy said, sidling up to Natsu's side and peering up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Emile looked around-Jellal and Erza had disappeared and Mira was back behind the bar. Natsu sighed.

"Fine…" he pouted, then looked at Emile. "Who exactly are you?"

"Don't you mean…. _what_ am I?" she smirked. "I am a vampire at the moment~"

"Emile, just change back already. Your eyes are freaking me out," Lucy said, wrinkling her nose. The black hair was replaced by purple, the pale skin darkened and got freckles, the red eyes changed to green, her height got slightly taller.

"I'm Emile! I'm a Transformation Mage," Emile started to say.

"Kind of like me, Elfman, and Lisanna, Natsu," Mirajane called from behind the bar. Emile smiled at her.

"Sure! I can change into any creature I come in contact with. Believe me, I've gone on some crazy weird adventures so I have a couple uh, _different_ creatures and humanoids. As Lucy saw, I can change half my body into one creature and half into another, as long as the forms are mostly the same size. An added bonus is that I can 'read' the magic of people I touch, hence patting your head and lightly poking your side."

" _PATTING MY HEAD?_ "

" _LIGHTLY POKING?_ " Natsu and Lyon yelled at the same time. She blushed.

"Oops…. I keep forgetting that Vampire strength. Sorry, guys." Emile hid her hands behind her back and gripped them tightly. "Lucy, do you know of a place where I could rent a house or apartment?" Lucy smiled.

"Of course!" She turned to Natsu and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" They walked outside, into the sunshine.

"You know, you're kind of like Gemini," Lucy mentioned, swinging her and Natsu's arms. Emile laughed.

"Can you show us some more of that cool magic?" Emile raised an eyebrow at Natsu's inquisitiveness.

"Hmmm, how about I do this!" Emile changed her hands into Natsu's and created a ball of fire. Natsu stared at the flames hungrily while Lucy jumped away.

"I thought you could only do Transformation Magic!?" She screeched, hiding behind Natsu.

"Well, I can also only change a part of my body, like my hands or legs,"

"That's DEFINITELY like Elfman!" Natsu grinned.

"Also, Natsu, you can't eat these flames. I copied your magic, so technically you made this," Emile explained, smiling a little as Natsu's face fell a little.

"Can you show us your favorite one?" Lucy asked. Emile thought, then smiled.

"Sure," She closed her eyes and held out her arms. She could feel white, fluffy wings spring from her back. Her purple hair turned a golden-white color. The sharp angles of her face softened. Her clothes turned from the leggings-boots-turtleneck combo into a flowing white dress that draped loosely over her shoulders. She opened her electric blue eyes.

Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened and they grinned.

"This is my Angel. She uses 'Heavenly Magic', like Jellal. Unlike most of my other transformations, this one and another one were programmed into me. I figured out how to do these once I got strong enough," she explained. She stooped slightly when a wave of fatigue washed over her. She transformed back. "Do you think we could head to the hotel now? I really need to sleep…"

"Sure! Come on, let's go!" Lucy said. Emile looked at the sky. It was beginning to be painted the rainbow of pinks and purples of the sunset.

"There it is, Emile," Natsu pointed at a nondescript building. "It's only 45,000 Jewel a month, so it's fairly cheap."

"Cool, thanks for showing me!" Emile smiled and waved at them as she walked up the steps to enter the building. She snuck a glance back and saw Lucy perched on Natsu's back.

'How beautiful, the princess and the dragon,' she thought, smiling slightly.

"Hello, sir. May I rent an apartment?" Emile asked the man behind the counter.

"Of course. Two rooms ok with you; one room and a bathroom?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that'll work,"

"45,000 Jewel for this month and 45,000 for next," She pulled out 90,000 Jewel.

"Here you go sir," Emile handed him the money. He pushed a key across the table.

"Here you go, miss,"

"You can call me Emile,"

"Alright Emile. I'm Jason. You're on the third floor,"

"Cool. Thanks!" Emile waved at him and turned to walk up the worn stairs. She became lost in thought as she walked.

'So, I gained six new transformations today; I'll have to write them down and make notes in my journal.' She opened the door to her room and set down her black bag. She pulled out her worn leather notebook and pen and sat at the desk in the corner. "Let's see. _**Erza: Requip magic. Very strong. Good for combat**_ _ **or**_ _ **defense," she said aloud, writing as she talked. "Jellal: Heavenly Body magic. Also good for combat. Lucy: Celestial Spirit Mage. Defense or combat. Natsu: Fire Dragonslayer. Amazing in combat. Lyon Vastia: Ice Make magic. Combat or Defense. Also Master Makarov's Titan Magic. Good for either defense or combat.**_ " She pushed away from the desk and stood after she was finished writing.

"Goodness, this's been a long day," She walked over to the light and blew it out. She stumbled across the room and fell into bed, asleep almost before her head even hit the pillow.

~ **The next day; Emile POV** ~

I sat at one of the wooden tables in the Guildhall, nursing a glass of water. Master Makarov had called all of the guild members involved in the fight to fix the damage wrought by Lyon and Natsu. Even though I wasn't directly involved, he still called me here to help. I certainly didn't get a sufficient amount of sleep to get me through the day. I " _humphed"_ and laid my head down on the table.

"Hello, Emile," A masculine voice said as a person sat in the seat next to mine. I rolled my head to look and saw Lyon. I sighed and rolled my head back.

"Whadda ya want?" I asked him, voice muffled by the table.

"Hmm, you sound unhappy," he mentioned. I growled.

"I'm NOT happy, ice block brain. I am quite tired as I didn't get enough sleep last night and then had to get up early to fix the damage you and Natsu caused," I huffed.

"Hmm… remind me to not wake you up early," He said, then groaned. "Grey, I told you. I understand. I'm not wanted, alright!?" I raised my head to see who Lyon was speaking to. A tall, black haired boy stood in front of us, his arm around the shoulders of a short, but yet taller than me, girl with blue hair curled up at the ends. The boy, I'm assuming Grey, scowled at Lyon.

"Yep. Whatever you say," Grey said shortly. I saw the Fairy Tail mark on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, are you guys Fairy Tail too?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm Juvia. This is Grey-sama. He is mine!" she glared at me. I glared back.

"No, thanks. I'll stick with me, myself, and I," I said shortly. Lyon and Grey both looked at me. Lyon raised an eyebrow.

"What!"

"Just you."

"Ahem." Lyon and I turned to look at Lyon. "Do you mind telling me why you're here?"

"I'm just stopping by on my way back to Lamia Scale,"

"Ah. Then you'll be leaving soon?"

"Probably."

"Well, then, leave,"

"I'm Emile," I stood and held my hand out to Juvia first. She took it. "Holy crap, an Elemental? Sweet!" She and Grey looked at me in shock. I sighed. "I guess I must go through the entire spiel again." I held my hand out to Grey, who took it. "Ice make? Fabulous, now I have two types!"

"What is she talking about, Lyon?" Grey asked Lyon, who just sighed.

"She's a Transformation Mage," He explained. I smiled.

"Hey, uh, Grey, uh, you're missing something," I said, motioning to the fact that he had suddenly stripped and was only wearing his boxers. He looked down.

"What?" he asked me.

"That's normal," Lyon explained.

"Wow, this is certainly a crazy guild," I exclaimed. Grey looked around.

"This place actually looks… _clean_ ," he noticed. I jerked a thumb over my shoulder to point at Lyon.

"Ice boy and flames for brains decided to duel," I said, frowning. "Makarov pulled all of us involved in the fight here to clean up."

"You were in the fight too?" Juvia asked; I'd almost forgotten she was there, she was so quiet.

"Yeah, I pulled them apart. Hey, don't snort; you and McFlameBroiled would've destroyed the guild!" I snapped at Lyon, who had snorted at my use of 'pulled them apart'.

"'McFlameBroiled'?" questioned Grey.

"Eh, describes his brains,"

"So, how'd you stop them?" Asked Juvia, holding Grey's hand.

"Simple Transformation," I replied.

"Could we see?" Grey questioned.

"Sure," I closed my eyes and thought to the vampire. I felt my body changing, shrinking, and the itching in my scalp as my hair lengthened and the itching as my fangs grew. I opened my eyes. Grey and Juvia stared at me while Lyon face palmed.

"Do you like what you see~?" I purred. Juvia darted in front of Grey.

"I know the Vampire's power, Emile, and I won't let you take Grey-sama!" She yelled at me. I just laughed.

"Relax, Juvia~ I wouldn't resort to magic to make someone fall in love with me, although this form _has_ helped me lure many a few men to their deaths~" I replied, changing back. "Grey, I must say, I would like to test your power. Can I challenge you to a duel?" He started, then grinned, stepping around Juvia.

"I'd love to." ********************************************************************************************

 **~Later that day, in the park~**

Grey stood on one side of the giant tree; I stood on the other. I transformed into Grey; it was kind of a strange feeling, as it was the first time I'd changed into him. I grew taller, and my hair shrunk into my head, leaving a shaggy mop-like mane of black hair. The shirt did not come with the change, so my top half was now bare and the Fairy Tail emblem was on my chest, under my collarbone. A necklace appeared around my neck and a chain bracelet around my wrist.

"Are you ready, Grey?" I yelled across the field at him.

"Yeah!" Frost appeared around all of our hands.

"ICE MAKE SWORD!" he yelled; I grinned.

"ICE MAKE SHEILD!" I yelled; a shield appeared in my left hand. I waved my hand in a sweeping motion in the area across the field and a great wall of ice shot up, blocking him from my view. I darted toward the left, my own ice sword appearing in my right hand. I was just about to move around the corner when Grey's sword sliced around the corner. I ducked and it hit the Ice wall, knocking off a chunk. He swiped his blade down at me. I dove and rolled to the left, away from the ice wall, and stood up, out of the range of Grey's sword.

"Go, Grey-sama!" I heard Juvia yell. I brought my sword up to meet Grey's. We spent the next few minutes weaving and dodging each other, then I had a brilliant idea.

I waved my hand in a motion toward Grey's sword. It wrenched itself out of his grasp and pointed at his throat. I moved forward and pointed mine toward the other side of his throat.

"I believe that I win, Grey," I said, pitch getting higher as I changed back. The ice I made disappeared as I changed. He scowled.

"Yeah, I guess you do," he said, showing his displeasure at losing.

 **~Dinnertime/sunset time~**

I devoured another chicken leg as Wendy (Air DragonSlayer that I met earlier), Lucy, Lyon, Grey, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and even Natsu stared at me.

"How can you **EAT** that much?!" Lucy cried, eyes wide open.

"High metabolism. And the fact that I hardly got any sleep last night,"

"What time did you go to bed last night?" Asked Erza.

"Eh, a little after sunset. Why?"

"And you got here around breakfast time?"

"Yeah,"

"So, that should be plenty of time to sleep, shouldn't it?" This question came from Jellal.

"I hardly slept the night before and I spent the day travelling and ended up here and did two transformations, then another one today," I said. Juvia glared at me.

"Can you tell us what kind of adventures do you have?" requested Wendy shyly.

"Sure thing, kiddo!" I smiled at her. "One time in Hargeon town, I was in that magic shop, you know it?" Lucy nodded and looked at Natsu.

"It's where Natsu and I first met!" she said, hugging him, and he hugged her back. I smiled at the sweetness.

"I came across a wizard that used Concealment Magic. He probably used it a lot to make him look like a normal person, but I could see through his concealment. He had a wolf head! He still talked like a normal person and all but I think a potion he had drank had gone wrong and turned his head all wolfy."

"That's cool!" Wendy smiled.

"Did you copy his magic?" asked Lyon, who was sandwiched between Natsu and Grey, looking _mildly_ uncomfortable, to be nice.

"Of course! I never pass up on an opportunity to see someone's magic! Actually, I have a notebook at my apartment that has all the information about all the magic people I've come across. Since I've been here, I've already collected eight or so."

"Heh, you'd really like Levy! She's a real bookworm," Lucy commented.

"So are you, Luce," replied Natsu. Lucy blushed.

"Cool. What kind of magic does she use?"

"What kind of magic does who use?" a voice behind me asked. I turned in my seat to see a short girl with shoulder length blue hair held back with a yellow bandanna. She wore an orange dress with white straps and she stood in front of a really, really tall teen with a long black mane of hair reaching down to his face. He had a bunch of iron piercings on his face and leather gloves on his arms.

"Levy!" Lucy cried, getting up to run around the table to hug the blue-haired girl.

"Hey, Luce! Who's this?" she asked, motioning to me. The teen boy looked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Got a problem, metal face?" I asked him; he looked like he had a serious problem with a new person. He scowled when I addressed him.

"Emile, this is Levy and Gajeel, they're Fairy Tail members too," Lucy said, slinging an arm over Levy's shoulders. Levy looked kinda ticked. I stood up to shake Levy's hand.

"Wow! Cool! Solid Script Magic?!" I turned to Gajeel, who shook my hand warily. My mouth dropped in shock. " _Three DragonSlayers!?_ Dang, I joined the right guild!" Levy looked at me as if she was looking at an interesting book.

"Hey, Levy, Lucy tells me that you're a bookworm. Do you have any History of Magic books that I can borrow?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Yeah! I also have a couple books on how magic works too, but I haven't quite gotten to them yet. Do you want to borrow them?"

"Yeah!" I crowed. I heard a snort behind me. I turned to see Lyon rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Again._

"Do you have a problem with my bookwormness, ice brain?" I asked him icily, frowning. "Levy, if you want to find me, I'm at the Sleepy Side Hotel, just to let you know," I grabbed a chicken leg and stormed off amidst Lyon's mutterings.

"Bye, Emile!" I heard Wendy call. I turned and waved at her, then turned around to walk out the doors and into the night. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"Eek!" I screeched as I fell to the ground. The dude had not-very-nicely electrocuted me. "What the eff!"

"Sorry," he said. I frowned; his magic felt weird. Kind of like Wendy's and Natsu's and Gajeel's magic, but…not. I looked up at him. And up and up. Man, this guy's tall!

"What kind of magic do you use? It feels like DragonSlayer, but not quite. How did you manage this?" I asked, spewing out questions as I stood. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who are you, short stuff?" he asked. I frowned.

"I'm Emile. Who are you? What kind of magic do you use?" I asked, standing. My head didn't even come up to his shoulder.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked me, shortly. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"I'll find out your magic somehow. I'd really prefer it to be by you and not by a book."

"Humph. My name's Laxus. I have Electric DragonSlayer Magic. It feels different because I am not a real DragonSlayer. I'm a second-generation DragonSlayer, with a lacrima." I nodded, this made sense. "Why did you want to know so badly?"

"So that way I could more fully use your form," I replied, smiling secretly because he didn't know what kind of magic that I used and that it sounded demonic. Sure enough, he gave me a look. I laughed. "Calm down," I giggled. I thought I'd show him what I meant. I pictured his form in my head and changed.

I shot up and my chest and arms became extremely muscled. My chest itched and it traveled over my right shoulder. My hair shortened and became spikey and yellow. I felt the scar over his left eye appear over mine. I grinned.

"This is my magic," I said, voice deepened to match his.

"Emile, what are you doing!?" I heard Lyon say angrily. I turned to see him.

"Hey Lyon. Laxus was just curious to see what type of magic I had." Said person snorted.

"She bumped into me and was curious to see why my magic felt different than Gajeel's, Wendy's, or Natsu's. Then she insisted on showing me her magic, that's all." Laxus gave Lyon a Look. I transformed back to myself.

"Well, gentlemen, I'll be heading home now," I said, frowning at Lyon again. "Goodbye." I started off in the direction of my hotel. I heard footsteps behind me. I peered back to see Lyon.

"What the eff do you want, Ice Boy?" I asked shortly.

"To apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset, love."

"Yep. I totally believe that."

"I'm serious."

"Nice to meet you, Serious. I'm Emile. If you don't mind, I'm tired and heading home." I heard him growl before I heard him turn and walk off in a huff. I frowned again. Why is he acting like this?

 **~Two Days later~**

I stood in front of the Job Board at the Guild, pondering on the jobs tacked there. I needed more money to continue living at my apartment.

'Oh, here's a good one!' I thought excitedly, looking at one with a picture of a giant Ice-Rock monster. '200,000 Jewel!'

"Found one you like?" asked a female voice. I turned, long ponytail almost hitting Mirajane in the face.

"Yeah. It's the one defeating the giant Ice dude in the mountains near Mt. Hakobe. It'll be fun!" I said excitedly. Mira looked worried. "Don't worry, I'm going with a team. If they'll all work together," I walked down the stairs to the hall. "Bye, Mira!" I wandered around the Guild hall until I found Lyon at a table in the corner.

"Hey, Lyon, do you want to go on a job with me? Its 200,000 Jewel!" I grinned at him. He raised a thin eyebrow.

 **~Lyon's POV~**

Why, exactly, do you want me to go with you?" I asked, peering at her.

"It's an Ice Giant dude. I thought you, me, Grey, and Juvia would make a team." I started shaking my head before she even finished.

"Work with them?"

"Yeah…"

"No."

"Why?"

"Did you forget what I told you a couple days ago? We don't work together. I shouldn't even still be here."

"So? You're acting like a spoiled brat. If I get them to work with you, _then_ will you go?"

I sighed-she's extremely stubborn, adorable, but stubborn. "Fine. But just to get you to stop annoying me."

"Yay!" She smiled at me, then ran off to find Grey and Juvia. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Why did I agree to this?"

That's where Grey, Juvia, and Emile found me two hours later.

"Are you ready, Lyon?" asked Emile. I shook my head.

"No."

"Well, then, go get ready. We leave in an hour!"

 **~Later, On Trip, After the Train Ride~**

"So, why exactly did you want us to work together?" asked Juvia as Grey helped her over a tree log blocking our path.

"For this particular job, I thought your and Grey's Ice-Water Unison magic might come in handy. Lyon's Moving Ice-Make magic would be useful in distracting it, and I can transform into it to fight it on its own turf. That way, we can surely beat it!" Emile grinned as she moved a branch out of the way for her. It came back and smacked me in the face, knocking me backwards into Juvia. We both fell to the ground. I rolled off her in a hurry as Grey came storing over, looking very unhappy.

"I'm sorry, Juvia," I said, before I was knocked into the snow by Grey, who then helped Juvia up. I stood and huffed, but decided not to bug him about it-I mean, I _was_ pretty annoying when I first saw Juvia. I sighed at the memories.

Up ahead, I saw Emile pull Juvia away from Grey and whisper in her ear. Juvia looked a little confused, then smiled. They both ran up ahead and around the corner.

"Hey, Grey, I'm really-." I never finished my sentence because a snowball hit me in the face. The force knocked me backwards into the tree that had just hit me in the face. I sat up and wiped the snow off just in time to see Grey get hit in the chest and get knocked over. I ducked behind the tree, catching a flash of the tree where Juvia and Emile were located. More snowballs hit the trees as Grey joined me. I looked at him and nodded. We both started making snowballs, then launched a barrage of them at Emile and Juvia. I leaned around the tree to see Emile get hit in the face and fall backwards off the tree branch. My eyes widened. 'Oh, crap!' I thought in a panic. 'I knocked her off the tree! Oh, I hope she's not hurt!'

I got up and ran over to her lifeless body, falling on my face once in the snow. I outdistanced Grey by a long shot. I kneeled by Emile, patting her face. Her eyes opened and all of a sudden, she pushed me backwards and tackled me, stuffing snow down my shirt and over my face.

"Hah! I think Juvia and I win!" I heard her say before she got up. Good thing the snow was covering my face-I'm sure I looked like a tomato. I waited a couple seconds before getting up and wiping snow from my face a _second_ time. Grey was sprawled on the ground with Juvia sitting on his back, his face in the snow. I sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you won, my dear," I said, grabbing the hand she held out to help me up.

Once we were all standing, Emile spoke. "I guess we'd better hurry; if we do, we can make it before nightfall." She pointed up at the mountain that none of us save Emile had noticed. Grey, Juvia, and I all nodded.

 **~Time skip: Top of Mountain; Emile POV~**

We all reached a ledge most of the way up the mountain by nightfall. It was in the shape of a fairly large half-circle, bordered on the flat side by another cliff. The half circle side was a bluff that went straight down. I saw Lyon looking around out of the corner of my eye. I walked halfway across the ledge when I heard a giant roar. I looked up the cliff to see a behemoth creature falling down straight toward us. I ran for the other side while Grey, Juvia, and Lyon ran back the way we came, but stopped before they truly left me.

A shock wave ran through the earth as the Ice-Rock Giant hit the ground. I flew up into the air and landed on my stomach. "Oof!" I felt cold, hard ice hands pick me up around my middle. I absorbed its power, then transformed my hands into Natsu's. They erupted into flames and I held them on the Giant's fingers. It dropped me, no _flung_ me into the cave wall. I hit and fell.

"ICE…WATER…UNISON!" I heard Grey and Juvia yell. I looked up to see them clasping hands and directing their energy at the monster. Lyon was running toward me.

"Emile!" I sat up and stood, Transforming into Vampire to rescue him from the giant, who was turning his wrath on him.

"Create something to distract him while I change!" I yelled at him. He nodded and created an ice dove flock that peppered the Giant's face. It roared and swatted at the doves. I stood back from everyone and Transformed again.

I grew taller, so did my hair. It turned grey and poufed up. A long, blue-violet jacked appeared to cover my shoulders. My shirt turned into a dark grey turtleneck and a black belt appeared around my waist. Black goggle-like glasses slid into place over my eyes. White gloves embraced my hands. Deep blue shoes covered my feet.

"I summon Belcusas the Thunderclap!" I yelled, grinning and waving my hand in a sweeping motion. Grey and Juvia look at me in shock.

"Where in Fiore did you get **THAT** transformation!?" Grey yelled at me.

"This is not the time! Try to destroy the stupid thing!" I called back, using Rustyrose's magic to direct Belcusas, who had the Fairy Tail mark on its shoulder. He attacked the creature. Ice and rock flew everywhere. I felt a minor decrease in energy as the Ice-Rock giant destroyed him, even more ice and rock exploding into the air. I frowned-this Ice Giant monster must be really strong to defeat Belcusas. I heard screaming. I looked over to see Juvia kneeling over Grey, her arms pressed to his side.

"Help! Grey-sama's hurt!" she cried.

"Lyon! There's a cave up the path-take them to it!" I yelled at him. He saw the look on my face-one of pure destruction-then ran to Grey and Juvia, picked up Grey, and they ran up the path to the cave. The giant roared at them, not willing to let its prey disappear. I darted in front of it, changing as I did. My hair grew longer and turned scarlet. Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor appeared on my body. I gritted my teeth-I had only fifty percent energy left. I summoned all the swords I could muster and flung them at the giant, successfully impaling an eye and the nose and various spots on its chest and torso.

It screamed in triumph ad it pulled the Fairy Piercing sword out of its chest. It lifted the blade high over its head, then swung down with all its might, only to be stopped by an Ice Dragon. I whipped around to see Lyon standing behind me, smirking. I frowned, but turned back to the giant, requipping all my swords, starting with the one in the Giant's hand. I squeezed my eyes shut to focus, but opened them when a piercing scream split the air. I wrenched my eyes open to see all the swords gone but one: the one that had impaled Lyon's side. My eyes widened. I felt shock and pain of unknown caliber; the sense of loss.

I ran over to him. "Lyon!" I kneeled beside him, a tear running down my face. "You better not die, alright?" He looked up at me and smiled weakly, putting his hand to my face.

"I…I won't…I'll live…..for you….." he whispered.

I stood slowly, rage filling me. Time to pull out the big guns. I turned to face the Giant and strode a couple paces toward him. I put my arms out, perpendicular with my shoulders. A yellow glow lit up the area around me. My hair shrunk to shoulder-length and turned black, and the hair at the front of my face turned into bangs. A helmet appeared over it as I grew from Erza's 5'7" to 6'10", and my shoulders widened from maybe a foot in a half to three feet (My Heavenly Knight's not exactly a small being, like my Heavenly angel). Silver armor appeared over my clothes and down my legs. A silver sword etched with royal blue appeared in my right hand. Bright silver wing marks appeared over my chest plate. The Fairy Tail Guild mark appeared on it, below the wings.

I charged at the giant, who complied by swinging a fist at me. I ducked under it and sliced off his hand, due to the fact that I had partially melted it earlier. I darted up his leg, slicing and dicing as I went. The cuts turned an angry orange, my Heavenly Knight magic working to kill him from the inside out. I sliced his arm as I reached his shoulder and it fell off. He bellowed. I danced around the back of his neck as he reached up to swat at me. I slit the sword across his neck as I moved. The giant moved to hit at me again, roaring, and his head fell off. I jumped to the ground as waves of fatigue washed over me and as the giant fell. Silence filled the air except for Lyon's labored breathing.

I trotted back over to Lyon, who was barely conscious. I knelt down beside him and he opened his eyes. I changed all of my body back except for my hands, which I transformed into Wendy's. I called upon her Healing Magic and pulled the sword out. He gritted his teeth. I waved my hands over his wound. The skin seemed to crawl back over the injured area as the blood stopped dripping down his side. He gritted his teeth some more.

I smiled weakly as I finished.

"There…you go," I said, changing my hands back to mine, wobbling, happiness filling a void I never knew had existed-Lyon was going to be alright! Lyon sat up and ran his hands over where the wound used to be, shock coloring his face. The area had a slight silvery sheen. He looked up at me. That's the last thing I saw before the world went black and I pitched forward.

 **~3POV~**

Lyon's arms shot forward to catch Emile before she fell. "Emile!" he cried, cradling her to his chest. He placed his fingers at the pulse in her throat and groaned in relief. He stood shakily, carrying Emile bridal style, and started up the path to the cave where Juvia and Grey were located.

In the cave, Grey and Juvia heard the roar of the defeated Ice Giant. Juvia smiled and looked down at Grey, whose head was positioned in her lap. He was pressing his hands to the wound in his side. She brushed his bangs away and he smiled grimly. Juvia heard footsteps outside and she looked up at the entrance.

Lyon stood there, holding Emile. Her long purple hair not held up almost brushed the floor.

"We've won. He won't be bothering anyone anymore," Lyon said, grinning half-heartedly.

"Emile…." Juvia whispered, staring at her.

*************************4 Days Later at the Guild Hall**********************

Lyon paced the worn wooden floor, back and forth between the white painted walls.

"Lyon, calm down. She'll be alright," soothed Lucy.

"Is there any news about Grey or Juvia?" asked Lyon, completing another circuit, passing behind Jellal.

"No. Erza, Lyon won't calm down," Lucy called to Erza, who was in the kitchen.

"Lyon, if you don't calm down, I swear I will suffocate you with the cake I am currently making!" Erza poked her head out of the kitchen, batter on her nose and a chef's cap perched on her head. Jellal stood from his position in the chair and walked over to Erza, smiling. He bent down slightly to kiss the batter off her nose. She smiled slyly and backed into the kitchen, Jellal following her. "Lyon, sit down before I strangle you." Erza called, not showing up in the doorway this time. They heard the sound of an oven door closing. Lyon sat down hurriedly in a chair.

Mirajane appeared in a different doorway, Laxus behind her, face in usual scowl.

"She'll be fine, Lyon." Said person slid down into the chair in relief. Mira walked into the room and took a seat next to Gajeel and Levy, who were cuddling, her head on his shoulder. Laxus sat down next to Mira and she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Time passed. Erza came out of the kitchen and sat on another couch on the other side of the room, next to Natsu and Lucy. Jellal followed her and leaned his head on her shoulder. They fell asleep, first Levy, then Jellal, then Lyon, Erza, Mira, Laxus, Natsu, Lucy, and finally Gajeel.

Emile appeared in the doorway, rubbing her eyes, around three in the morning. The three DragonSlayers were snoring, along with Erza. Emile shrugged, then walked into the kitchen, where Erza had left her strawberry cakes out. She grinned and was biting into a piece when arms wrapped around her from behind. She froze. A familiar smell wafted into her nose.

"Lyon?" she whispered.

"You're alright!" he said excitedly and softly.

"Heh? Whazhat! Whatz goin' on?" Emile and Lyon heard from the next room. They groaned-Natsu was awake.

"Natsu? Ehhhh… you didn't have to wake me up silly." They heard Lucy whisper sleepily.

"Who's there!" Erza yelled, the tell-tale sound of her Requipping a sword in a hurry, then sending it back when she realized she wasn't in danger. There was a thud. Lyon peeked out the door to see Jellal on the floor, rubbing his head. The rest of the Fairy Tail members woke up.

Emile walked out the door and everything stopped.

"Huh. I guess my wanting cake was enough to make everyone hungry," she joked. Lyon started, then started laughing. They all looked at him in shock, then one by one they joined in.

"So, who made the cake?" asked Emile. Erza grinned.

"I did. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. It was delicious! So…how are Grey and Juvia?" Emile asked. Lyon, beside her, slumped a little.

"Don't know…Grey was in pretty bad condition and Wendy's out on a job," Lyon answered her. Emile frowned.

"Take me to them. I'll heal them." She said. Lyon stood in front of her and shook his head.

"No, you'll waste your energy, sweet Emile." Behind him, she could see Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus move to the doors. She clenched her fists.

"Are you going to just let them _die_ because you think I'll waste too much energy?!" She growled at Lyon, pushing him back a step. His face contorted, torn between her and them. She turned suddenly and walked back into the kitchen, shutting that door.

 **~Emile POV~**

I only had seconds before they'd hear my plan and come rushing in. I stopped the door by putting a chair underneath it. I walked over to the medium window, looked out and grinned-this room was near the top of the Fairy Tail Guildhall-about ten stories up. I changed into my Vampire, she can withstand the fall and hit. I grabbed an empty pan and threw it out the window and started to scramble out after it. Behind me I heard them trying to break the door down. It gave way with a crash. I looked behind me and saw Erza and Lyon start across the kitchen after me. I grinned. There's a way I can stop them.

"Lyon~" I purred. He stuttered to a stop. "Lyon, restrain Erza~" I ordered, rolling my _r_ 's. He turned to her and leapt onto her back, eyes glazed with the Mind-Control power that the vampire has; that's how she can lure people to their deaths. They fell to the ground with a _crash_.

I wiggled out the window as Laxus and Natsu broke down the rest of the door. I freefell toward the ground. Laxus, carrying Natsu, plummeted behind me. Their combined weight made them fall faster than me. I turned so I hit the ground on my feet. I took off just as Laxus hit the ground. I dodged a lightning bolt by dashing alongside the wall of a building. Other buildings turned into a sandy brown blur. I lifted my nose to sense Grey or Juvia as I darted around first one corner, than another. Laxus and Natsu couldn't follow me. As a vampire, I had no scent for them to follow.

I slid through a puddle leaking from a building. Up ahead, there was the canal. I ran alongside it, then skidded to a halt. 'Wait,' I thought. I lifted my nose again. Grey and Juvia's combined scent wafted through the air. I turned to dash back to the building with the river. I bit my lip-Grey hasn't died yet has he?

I Transformed back to myself, changing my hands into Wendy's. I opened the wooden door to the building. I closed the door behind me softly, listening to the sounds in the house. My eyebrows furrowed-someone was crying. I followed the sound through the living room, kitchen, up the worn stairs and to a closed bedroom door. I knocked softly.

"Who is it?" I heard Juvia call.

"It's me, Emile," I said back. "I've come to help Grey." The door was thrown open. Juvia beckoned me in.

"He's not looking to good," she whispered, leading me over to the bed. My eyes widened. She wasn't kidding. Grey's face was an ashy color and sweat dripped down his forehead. His deep blue eyes were closed, breathing labored. I pulled back the cover to see him without a shirt. His shoulder was bandaged, along with a spot on his abdomen. I peeled away the gauze. Grey moaned in his sleep. The gash was an angry red color, yellow and clear pus oozing from the deep wound.

I put my hands just over the spot and concentrated on healing him. Slowly but surely, the skin crawled over his wound. The angry red color dissipated slowly. I could sense the organs being fixed.

I moved my hands away as his breathing returned to normal. The fixed area had a slightly silvery sheen, just like Lyon. He opened his eyes and fixated them on me.

"Thanks, Emile," he said, smiling. Juvia threw herself on him, hugging him.

"Grey-sama! You're alright!" she cried, grinning widely. Grey sat up, still holding on to Juvia.

"So, I've had a question I've been _dying_ to ask you," Grey commented. I winced at his choice of words. "Where in Fiore did you Get RustyRose's form!?"

"Well, I met him on my travels once. Seemed a little shaken up, kept mumbling about a demon heart being broken and a person named Cain Hikaru and an island and something called Acnolgia, whatever that is. Anyway, he was at the markets asking around for something and they threw him out. I took him to a little café nearby and he introduced himself. I gave him some money and we parted ways. That's all." I explained.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. Erza, brandishing her sword, with Lyon behind her, Natsu, trailed by Laxus came through. I held up my hands.

"Ya found me!" I said, grinning. "And I'm safe and so is Grey. If we had waited another few hours, he probably wouldn't have made it." Lyon came forward and embraced me, his chest in my face, strong arms wrapped around my waist, my arms trapped against my sides.

"Oof!" I mumbled.

"Don't do that again, my love," he whispered, very low, in my ear.

"I'm suff-ocating…" I gasped. He let go immediately. I sucked in air, hands on my knees. I heard Lyon leave, mumbling nonsense about the bathroom. When I stood upright again, I saw everyone staring at me. I groaned.

"What?" I asked the room in general.

Grey was the first to speak. "Well, ok then. Lyon need someone. Glad it could be you. Juvia wasn't right for him. Only for me. Glad I finally realized that," he looked at Juvia lovingly. She reciprocated by pecking his lips. I face palmed.

"How did you hide it during the mission?" asked Juvia.

"Yeah, I never noticed anything," commented Natsu. I groaned.

"Well, I think they're cute!" Erza smiled.

"Never figured you for a romantic, Erza," Laxus scowled. I sweatdropped.

"Is everyone choosing sides on my supposed love life?" I asked them. They all nodded. I sighed and walked out the door to the kitchen. I opened the ice box to grab a bag of frozen Pinkles. (A delicious fruit that doesn't have seeds in it) I walked back up to poke my head into the bedroom, where they were still discussing me and Lyon.

"She can melt his frozen heart," Erza said dreamily.

"Hey, I'm alright. I'm gonna go walk around some. I'll see you guys around," I said loudly to alert everyone to my presence. They all stopped talking and looked at me for a minute.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then, Emile," Erza said, before they all resumed talking. I groaned, then retraced my path through the house to outside. I looked around to get my bearings, then started off toward my apartment.

"Hey, Jason!" I grinned at the man behind the counter and waved. "How've you been?"

He grinned back, obviously relieved.

"Hiya, Emile! How'd the job go?"

"Fabulous. Also, I have this month's rent. " I gave him the 45,000 Jewel. I looked around. The walls were a pretty burgundy and crème color. "New paint on the walls, Jason?"

"Yep! Do you like them? I thought they'd go better with the furniture," He replied, looking pleased with himself. I looked again at the walls. "They look splendid, Jason," I noticed a silvery spot on the wall and walked over to inspect it. It was frost. "Jason?" all of a sudden he wouldn't look at me.

"Jason, do I have a visitor in my apartment?" I asked softly, walking back over to the dark wood desk. He shook his head very fast.

"I see. Does this visitor happen to be _male_ and _tall_ and _white-haired_?" I asked. He shook his head, again moving it very fast.

"I'm going to stab him with his own Ice…" I growled. Jason looked at me fearfully. I smiled at him to reassure him. "I'm not going to hurt _you_ , Jason, I'm going to hurt that insufferable clod of a mage who's not even in the same guild as me!" Jason looked surprised.

"He….had the guild mark….that's the only reason that I let him in to your apartment." I heard this as I was already rounding the first floor. I paused: Lyon had the _guild mark?_ Only guild members could have it-no one else! I started up walking again. I stopped again suddenly and grinned evilly. I transformed into one of my other forms, a sweet old lady named Mrs. Perkins. She was short, with curly grey hair piled on the top of her head and she was round. I walked back down the steps.

"Jason, don't be worried if you hear screaming coming from my room, OK?" he gave me a look. I walked back up the steps to floor three. I opened my door and saw Lyon laying on my bed, sound asleep. I sat in a chair and stared at him for a couple minutes until he woke with a start.

"Huh?! Whatz goin' on?" he looked at me strangely. "Who're you?"

"I, my dear boy, am Mrs. Perkins. You are in my apartment at the moment, sweetie," I cooed, pretending that it was ok that he was there.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am. I was looking for my dear friend, Emile. The clerk downstairs told….." his eyes widened in fear. From 'Mrs. Perkins' hands there appeared a set of long, sharp, claws as I slowly transformed into a Werewolf that I knew personally: Grimmir. In my mind, I paused. Why would he be looking for me?

"Told you what, dear boy?" I asked as Mrs. Perkins grew taller, and her grey hair turned long, thick, and course, and started to spread down her body.

"What in the name of Fiore is wrong with you?" he yelped.

"'Rong wif' me, bear boy?" I slurred as the two voices mixed. I now towered over Lyon and his face turned as white as his hair.

 **~Lyon POV~**

I ran for the window as that _monster_ finished changing. I had opened it and had just barely pushed out the window, not even falling two feet before the monster had grabbed me by the ankle and started pulling me back. My head clipped the windowsill, leaving a bump. I started kicking at the monster, hitting it in the nose. It let out a yelp that sounded vaguely familiar, but I didn't comprehend it through the haze of fear in my brain. It dangled me above its wide open maw. I could see down its red throat, teeth dripping with saliva.

"You really are a persistent little bugger, aren't you?" It growled, not slurring now that it had one set of vocal cords, I'm assuming.

"Who the heck ARE you? Why do you want to kill me? Or Emile?" I yelled at it, swinging at its nose. It dropped me suddenly, toward its mouth. I screamed. Then I hit the floor. Headfirst. I rolled over and there stood Emile, arms crossed, foot tapping the floor. She strode over to put a foot over my face. Even when she's mad she's still extremely hot.

"First off, why in the name of Fiore would you bribe the clerk to let you into my home?!" she asked me angrily. "Second, why are you acting like a complete lunatic, saying all that stuff about 'don't do that again' or 'Sweet Emile'? Third, why in the world did you get the Fairy Tail guild mark? I thought you were a member of Lamina Scale! What the freak is wrong with you!"

"I cannot answer you, darling, as you have your foot in my face," I pointed out. She jammed her foot harder in to my face before letting me up. She sat down in a chair. "Thank you, love," I said as I sat up, rubbing my precious nose. "I asked the clerk to let me in because I needed to talk to you. That answers both question one and part of question two, and question three. I am acting 'like a complete lunatic', as you say, because I really like you. As in, _like._ " There, the ball was dropped. I hung my head down in embarrassment. It's _really_ hard to tell someone you like them. Soft, bell-like laughter filtered into my ears.

"That's all? Silly, you should have told me!" I wouldn't have scared you like that, although it was funny to watch you squirm!" I lifted my head up to glare at her. She laughed again and my anger and embarrassment faded. I stood.

"I'll leave now. I don't wish to frighten you away too." Before she could answer, I left, closing the door behind me with a quiet click. I padded down the stairs, thinking, not hearing the cry Emile sent after me. I scared her away, too, didn't I? Just like Juvia. With a sigh, I opened the door to the outside. Grey was waiting for me. I groaned.

"Look, Grey, I just really need to be alone, ok?"

"Nope." I frowned slightly, why did he have to be so loud?

"Grey, it's too late. What I did to Juvia, I did to my precious jewel, Emile." I hung my head in sorrow. Grey patted me on the back. "I'll leave tomorrow, I guess. The only reason I stuck around was so that way I could see my darling Emile."

Grey started, then grinned. "Juvia did the same for me. Come on, buddy, I'll walk you home and tuck you into bed. For old times' sake," Grey grinned as he slung his arm over my shoulder. I grinned back.

"Just so you know, Grey, you were the one afraid of the dark!"

He rubbed the top of my head as we continued walking.

 **~Next Day: Emile POV~**

I skidded to an abrupt halt when I reached the guildhall, bag hitting me in the leg. I wanted to tell Lyon something before he left: I had to tell him that I liked him too! I accidentally eavesdropped on him and Grey's conversation last night. That seems like true devotion. I sighed, I'm gonna make him wish he never decided to leave. I saw him start when I appeared in the doorway, then take off for the door that led out the back. The door was swinging shut when a person put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jet, a really fast Fairy Tail mage. He grinned when I noticed him.

"Come with me!" He whispered into my ear covertly. He propelled me back out the door and along the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, stumbling a little. I saw Lyon stick his head around the corner, then pull it back when he noticed us.

Jet pulled me around into another alley. "I'm trying to make him jealous, you see, so act along!" he whispered into my ear as my back hit a wall and he rested his arm on it, leaning over me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a piece of Lyon's hair.

"How am I supposed to act?" I whispered even lower.

"Like you're terrified but also loving at the same time, like if I were your husband that you loved very much but I beat you,"

I put my hand to his face. "Jet…" I said softly, but loud enough for Lyon to hear.

"Alright, he's not looking. We give a high five, and you pretend I slapped you." I held up my hand and we high fived.

"Ah!" I said, holding my hand to my face. I Transformed a handprint, from my Red Demon, onto my cheek. I let fake tears go down my face as I looked at Jet. He winked at me and I hugged him. I could slightly hear Lyon's groan. Then Jet pushed me back and pretended to punch me in the face. I fell to the ground and looked up at Jet. He looked ready to punch me again, but there was a layer of ice around him. I looked to see Lyon standing there, frost coming off of his hand. He looked seriously _ticked._

I ran to him and tackled him. "You're my hero!" I cried, nuzzling his chest. I felt him sigh. In the confusion, I lost the handprint on my face. He rubbed my hair, then gently moved me off him. I looked at him. His expression looked strained. I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He blushed.

"Where are you going?" I asked innocently.

"Back to Laminia Scale." I pouted.

"Do you _have_ to go?" I asked. Lyon stood, then held out a hand to help me up. A slight, pleasant tingling spread up my arm.

"Yes. I do not want to see that which I cannot have, both of them." I wrapped my arms around his neck, breath whispering across his skin.

"Really? You never want to see me again? Would be happy to see me with someone else?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. He blushed even deeper and looked away.

"Yes."

"Tell that to my face." He looked at me, then away. I smiled and looked at him, then put my hand to his face to have him look at me.

"If you ever try to leave without me again, then I will personally hunt you down to hurt you with your own ice." I smiled sweetly and innocently. He looked a bit shocked, then leaned down to press his lips to mine.

I guess that melted the ice on Jet, because he started clapping, then dashed past us and around the corner to the Guildhall.

Lyon blushed again.

"I need to talk to Master Makarov," I said, pecking his cheek again. I Transformed into Erza, whom I did not see at the Guildhall earlier. I walked to the hall, leaving Lyon there. I opened the side door to get in, thus not drawing attention to myself.

"Mira, where is the master? I must speak with him," I asked the albino girl behind the counter.

"He's upstairs, Erza," She smiled, then whispered. "Emile." I put a finger to my lips and winked, then walked up the stairs to the master's office.

I Transformed back right outside his office and knocked. "Master?"

"Come in, Emile." He called. I opened the heavy oak door.

"Master, I am leaving the Fairy Tail guild." I said bluntly. To my surprise, he nodded. He waved his hand and the Guild Mark disappeared. I walked back out the door and down the stairs. When I stepped out into the hall, I saw a giant crowd of all the guild members. Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Grey, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were all in the front. Erza had on her Farewell Armor and held the banner aloft.

"Farewell, Emile. 1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!

2\. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain!

3\. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you!" She cried.

"We all love you Emile! We'll miss you! Until we meet again!" the entire guild shouted as one. Tears started down my face as I smiled. I felt Lyon's arm around my shoulders. Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Grey, Wendy, Happy, and Carla all came forward to say goodbye.

"Bye, Emile. I'll miss you so much. Write to me?" Asked Lucy. I nodded, then reached in my pocket for a present for her: a new celestial key, the Key of the Fire-Bearer: Flareous!

"Oh my god, thank you!" she cried, hugging the key to her chest.

"Bye, Lyon," Grey and Juvia chorused together. I laughed.

"Good bye, Juvie, and Grey," Lyon said, calling her his pet name for her when he was infatuated with her. Jellal reached out to shake my hand. I smiled.

"Bye, Emile!" Small, feminine arms wrapped around my middle as Wendy hugged me. Panther Lily flew up to land on my shoulder.

"You are wise beyond your years, Emile." He said. I reached up to pat him on the head, then reached into my bag to pull out three books: one was the one Levy had lent me, one was a copy of the journal I had, and the last was a copy of the book I had written, called _Midnight Strikes_. I handed them to her and she squealed in joy. Gajeel smiled at me for making her smile.

I caught Laxus' eye; he was standing behind Macao. I waved at him. I turned to Juvia. I dug in my bag again and pulled out a small, pure silver and diamond ring. It looked like it was made of ice. She slipped it onto her ring finger. Of course, it fit perfectly. She smiled, so happily, then gave the ring to Grey. Grey looked at it a moment, then at me. I raised my eyebrow as Lyon squeezed my shoulder a little.

Grey knelt down before Juvia, presenting her the ring.

"Juvia, my love, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she flung herself into his arms as he stood, knocking them both backwards. I laughed. Lyon pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Well, goodbye all of you, I've only been here a few days and I'll miss you so much. I promise to write!" and with that, Lyon and I both turned to walk out the doors to our future: Lamina Scale.

 **~At Lamina Scale~**

Lyon walked into their guild hall, a gigantic castle. I gasped. Before we hit the main hall, we turned down a long hallway that ended in a circular staircase. We walked up and around and around until we hit another long corridor. Lyon walked to a big, heavy, pine door at the end and opened it. I followed behind, smirking. I Transformed when neither the person behind the door nor Lyon could see me.

"Master Babasaama, I have a mage that would like to join Lamia Scale," he waved me to come in, not looking back.

"Lyon! Did you somehow manage to splice yourself in two?! That's amazing! Now we have double the Ice Make and we'll surly be the number one guild this year!" a short, white haired lady exclaimed. Lyon turned and did a double take.

"Emile! Change back this instant!" He yelled at me. I looked at the lady and leaned against the doorframe, one hand in my pocket and jacked the thumb of my free hand at Lyon.

"He's the more uptight one," I said by way of 'explanation'. She nodded, studying us.

"Emile!"

"It seems like he is also delusional." I laughed. Lyon looked like a tomato. He stalked over and got close to my face.

"Emile. Change. Back. This. Instant." He growled. I smirked.

"But this is so much fun~" I laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Alright, I guess." I shrank back down to my normal size. "I'm Emile, formerly of Fairy Tail."

"You're a transformation Mage? Perfect! I say again, we'll surly beat out those fairies this year at the games!" I held out my hand so she could apply the mark, a green Lamia. I grinned up at Lyon: today is the beginning of the best times.


End file.
